A Good Sketch
by MizC
Summary: 100 drabbles of 100 words for challenges on LJ. Prompts in the chapter titles
1. McCoy, hangover

_Author's notes: So there's an awesome meme on LJ for StarTrek Reboot (I love that name btw) and so I'm trying for true drabbles this time around. 100 words per each one. They're not written in order, so I'll let you know the prompt in each. Please read and review... drabbles are hard!_

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Paramount and Abrams and Roddenberry and probably some other studio people as well. The prompts come from the ST_Reboot drabble challenge... and the title of this collection is from Napolean who said "A good sketch is better than a long speech", only he said it in French. :-)_

* * *

16. McCoy, hangover

* * *

Pounding headache. Sour stomach. Cotton mouth. Body aches. All classic signs of a hangover. He squints in the bright light, cursing his ex-wife, and climbs aboard the shuttle craft.

He's got 15 minutes until take-off and he knows from painful experience that hangovers and shuttle travel do not mix. He pushes past the other cadets, all fresh-faced and eager. He finds the refresher: small, windowless and perfect. He sits down on the closed seat, rests his head against the wall and takes a slug from his flask. The only cure for a hangover he knows, besides time, is more alcohol.

* * *

_Finite!_


	2. Spock, candle

_Author's notes: Drabble 2/100. 100 words per each one. They're not written in order, so I'll let you know the prompt in each. Please read and review... drabbles are hard!_

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Paramount and Abrams and Roddenberry and probably some other studio people as well.  
_

* * *

6. Spock, candle

* * *

Logic is like darkness: cool, serene and all encompassing. He embraces it, allows it to wrap around his mind. He hides his human emotions in the perfect darkness. He is calm. He is serene. He is Vulcan.

But for there to be darkness, there must also be light. There is a tiny flicker, constant, deep inside his heart. The only emotion he does not deny himself. The rest of his people believe it to be a disadvantage, something to overcome, but he has never believed it so. The love for his mother is a candle in the darkness, burning steady.

* * *

_Finite._


	3. Spock, two paths

_AN: Drabble 3/100. I think these get harder as you go along._

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Paramount, Abrams, Roddenberry and a host of other people with more money than me.  
_

* * *

7. Spock, two paths

* * *

As a child he tried to walk both paths. It was never easy, and he faltered. He was forced to choose a single path. His father would only accept one, and his mother insisted it didn't matter. He chose the Vulcan path.

As a young man he was forced to choose. His father would accept only one, and his mother insisted it didn't matter. But it did matter; he chose the Earth path.

Now he is forced to choose a path. His father will accept either, and his mother cannot insist anything. He thinks he will walk both once again.

* * *

_Finite!_


	4. Uhura and Gaila, taboo

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Paramount, Abrams, Roddenberry and anyone else I forgot.  
_

_AN: 4/100... young!Kirk has stopped speaking to me apparently, so these are a nice distraction from "Portrait...". If you have requests for Portrait, let me know, I've hit a wall.  
_

* * *

84. Uhura and Gaila, taboos

* * *

Despite all outward appearances, Uhura and Gaila are close. After four years of rooming together in the Academy, living practically in each others pockets, there's nothing that they don't know about the other. They've helped each other through hangovers, first loves, evil professors, breakups, makeups, successes and failures. In the close-nit world of the Academy, they are each other's best friend.

But Uhura never asks about the scars on Gaila's wrists or about the nightmares. And Gaila doesn't ask about the late-night 'meetings' with Commandor Spock or Uhura's content smile during class. Some subjects are taboo, even between best friends.

* * *

_sigh. Finite.  
_


	5. Uhura and Sulu, valedictorian

_Disclaimer: Roddenberry and Paramount and Abrams own Star Trek, the lucky people._

_AN: 5/100 ...  
_

_

* * *

_78. Uhura and Sulu, valedictorian

* * *

There is no ceremony. With the majority of the graduating class lost forever in the space above Vulcan, no one is in a celebratory mood. They receive their commissions; their field promotions are made permanent. Grades arrive via a comm, and everyone simply keeps working.

Uhura is sitting in the officers' mess when she opens hers. She's staring at the data pad with tear-filled eyes when a shot of whiskey appears. Sulu slides into the seat across from her, a second shot in hand. He smiles sadly and raises the shot. "Valedictorian. Congratulations." She smiles slightly and they drink together.

* * *

_AN: This one was weird... In the movie Uhura's still at the Academy, but Sulu's already a Lt. Ah well.  
_


	6. Chekov, youth

_AN: 6/100... man when Chekov said he was 17 in the movie, and he was already an Ensign my brain went "eh wha??"_

_Disclaimer: All belongs to Paramount, Abrams and Roddenberry. Bow to their greatness._

* * *

31. Chekov, youth

* * *

He's used to feeling young. In grade school he'd skipped more levels than he'd actually attended. A prodigy with numbers, he'd been accepted at Starfleet Academy when he was 14. He'd graduated at 17, an age where most students were just entering the Academy. He's the youngest Ensign Starfleet has ever commissioned. He's always been proud of doing so much, while so young.

But now, as the tiny dot on the screen fades away, and Commander Spock's hand hangs stretched out in the air, grasping at nothing where there should be _someone_, Pavel Chekov realizes he's never felt so old.

* * *


	7. Kirk and Uhura, surprise party

_Disclaimer: Roddenberry and Paramount and Abrams own Star Trek, the lucky people._

_AN: 7/100 ...  
_

_

* * *

_87. Kirk and Uhura, surprise party

* * *

His 26th birthday comes and goes. There's a bond between the command staff, one that can only be forged by surviving impossible odds together, but its not friendship, not yet. He'd love to celebrate, but doesn't know how to make it _not _sound like an order, so he keeps quiet.

Then he walks into the officers' mess to shouts of 'surprise' and Uhura holding a birthday cake. Bones, Sulu, Scotty, Spock... even Chekov is there, grinning in delight. Bones nods in Uhura's direction, the mastermind behind this party, and Kirk grins. He might be wrong about that friends thing afterall.

* * *


	8. Kirk, inner demons

_Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount, and Abrams, and about a million other people over the years, but never me. I know, I know, I'm sad too._

_Author's Note: 8/100 Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alerts! It means a lot :-) My dad was in the Navy and I bugged the hell out of him about Kirk's promotion at the end of the movie. I could give a detailed explanation of why it's plausible, but I'll save that for PMs (if you really want to know). _

* * *

1. Kirk, inner demons

* * *

He knows there's precedence, especially during wartime. They call it a jumpstep promotion, skipping the next rank to go to a higher one. With the destruction of the home-fleet, there's a shortage of officers, and he's not the only one who's jumped a few ranks over the past days. Although, he's the only Cadet to Captain that he knows of.

There haven't been any complaints. The board thinks he deserves it, and everyone else is too grateful to be alive to question. On the outside, Kirk's proud and self-assured. Deep inside, he's afraid they just made a huge mistake.

* * *


	9. McCoy, fatherhood

_AN: 9/100... my boss thinks I'm so productive lately.. who wants to give her the bad news? ;-)  
_

_Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to all sorts of people (like Paramount, Roddenberry, etc)  
_

* * *

17. McCoy, fatherhood

* * *

His daughter is turning ten today, and he's not there. Instead of eating cake and opening presents, instead of seeing his little girl grow up, he's halfway across the galaxy. He's on a five-year voyage to anywhere and everywhere except to where she is. It's not the first birthday he's missed, (and it won't be the last), but that doesn't stop the ache in his heart; it simply makes it worse. He can curse his ex-wife for hours for taking everything from him (his home, his money, his practice, his planet!) but truly the only thing he misses is Joanna.

* * *

_Joanna McCoy is Bones' daughter from the Prime Universe, in case anyone's confused._


	10. Nero, patience

_AN: woo a tenth of the way there! :-) 10/100... (5/22 -- reformatted for easier reading.)  
_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Roddenberry, Abrams and whoever else...  
_

* * *

35. Nero, patience

* * *

Nero knows many things.

He knows helplessness. Helplessness is begging for help from outsiders.

He knows rage. Rage is the refusal of the Vulcans and Federation in helping Romulus.

He knows pain. Pain is watching your planet destroyed in front of your eyes.

He knows grief. Grief is the loss of your wife and unborn child.

He knows vengeance. Vengeance is making those responsible pay, no matter how long it takes.

Now, as he watches Spock's ship appear from the black hole, he knows patience. Patience is 25 years of planning and waiting. Patience is revenge against them all.

* * *

_Yeah he's an insane guy, but really wouldn't you be?_


	11. Uhura, Kobayashi Maru

_AN: I sort of have built my own canon around the canon of the movie, so yes, these are all in the same universe. Um, if you don't sign in I can't respond to your review, so thanks Gatekeeper for reviewing! . My Chekov drabbles all seem to be sad... :-(_

_Disclaimer: owned by Paramount  
_

* * *

15. Uhura, Kobayashi Maru

* * *

She tells him that he's going to fail and ,for the most part, she believes it. No one has ever passed the _Kobayashi Maru_. No one is supposed to pass, that's the whole point of the test. But she also believes (really deep down, in secret, and never out loud) that if anyone can find a way to pass, it will be James T. Kirk. So when the computers flicker and reset, and when Kirk smugly announces the successful completion of the mission (while eating that stupid apple), she spins around in her chair and tries to hide her grin.

* * *

_Aw, she likes him more than she admits..._


	12. Scotty, change of pace

_Author's notes: Stealing a line from the movie, but it was hysterical and completely fit this scene. Please read and review... drabbles are hard!_

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Paramount and Abrams and Roddenberry and probably some other studio people as well. The prompts come from the Journey to Drabble __challenge on LJ...  
_

* * *

28. Scotty, change of pace

* * *

Assignment on Delta Vega was a punishment yes, but it was a productive punishment. Pure research. He's sure that he would've eventually found a way to prove his transwarp theory, without help from the future. Assuming he didn't die of starvation first, that is.

But Delta Vega was deadly boring. Six months and nothing ever happened. _Enterprise_ is far from boring. In six hours he's teleported on to a ship in warp, beamed three people from two locations to one platform and saved the entire ship from a black hole by ejecting the warpcores. He likes this ship, it's exciting.

* * *

_Finite!_


	13. McCoy, cautionary tale

_Author's notes: Drabble 12/100. 100 words per each one. Feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you think.  
_

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Paramount and Abrams and Roddenberry and probably some other studio people as well.  
_

* * *

18. McCoy, cautionary tale

* * *

Give Bones the chance and he'll spout a litany of cautionary tales about life. He'll describe in gory detail exactly why you shouldn't do what you're doing and how it's going to end in a painful death for everyone involved. In ten minutes he'll explain 100 different ways space can kill you without even trying. Another ten minutes and he'll describe what space can do that will make you wish it _had_ killed you. But give him the chance and he'll spout off all his cautions, his fears, and his doubts while helping you do whatever stupid thing you're doing.

* * *

_Finite._


	14. SpockUhura, mindmeld

_Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount, and Abrams, and about a million other people over the years, but never me. I know, I know, I'm sad too._

_Author's Note: I now have a lovely beta, and her name is Whilemina J. Farnsworth III. She's awesome and definitely helped with this one. So thank you! Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed, or put this story on alert or favorites. :-)_

* * *

42. Spock/Uhura, mind-meld

* * *

He holds her close. One hand gently cradles the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair. The other hesitates, fingertips outstretched, only millimeters from her face. His dark eyes meet hers, silently asking for permission.

"Please." It's barely a whisper but it's all he needs. His fingertips brush lovingly over her cheek before pressing gently. Her breath catches as the fringes of his mind entwine with hers. Warmth seeps from his fingers into her skin, from his mind into hers.

"Please." Her eyes flutter shut as his mind reaches out fully and she surrenders to his mental embrace.

* * *


	15. SpockUhura, rules and regulations

_AN: yawn. I should sleep. Thanks to Whilemina J. Farnsworth III for beta-ing for me. _

_Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to all sorts of people (like Paramount, Roddenberry, etc). The regulation I quote is not an actual Starfleet regulation, but is actually quoted from the OPNAVINST 5370.2C, which is the document concerning fraternization in the Navy. (yes I'm extremely nitpicky and obsessive with detail)  
_

* * *

40. Spock/Uhura, rules and regulations

* * *

He knows Starfleet General Orders and Regulations backwards and forwards. He can recite, in twelve languages, every order, regulation, directive, code and protocol which governs Starfleet. He knows exactly which ones he's breaking.

_ Starfleet Regulation 5370.2: "Personal relationships between officer and enlisted members which are unduly familiar... are prohibited..."_

_Starfleet Regulation 5370.2C: "...personal relationships which are unduly familiar between staff/instructor and student personnel... are prohibited..."_

It is not logical. It is a risk. But when she smiles at him across the classroom, or her eyes darken in passion in his quarters, he cannot find it in himself to care.

* * *


	16. Kirk, second chances

_AN: Thank you Whilemina! Also to saavicam77 on LJ who mentioned wanting a scene where Pike calls Kirk into his office and thus kicked my muse into high gear.  
_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Roddenberry, Abrams and whoever else...  
_

* * *

2. Kirk, second chances

* * *

"Enterprise? But that's your ship, sir."

"I'm being promoted to Admiral. The board asked me to suggest a new captain." Pike smiles. "There were a few hold outs, but I persuaded them to see things my way."

"You pulled strings? For me?" His shock is clear.

"I said eight years. You did it in three. You already proved yourself to me as a captain. Here's your chance to prove it to everyone else."

He thinks about it for a moment, then nods. "Sir." He turns to leave the office.

"Oh and Kirk?" He pauses. Pike's eyes narrow. "Don't screw up."

* * *

_I love Pike. Can he be in movie 2?  
_


	17. Kirk, you can never go home again

_AN: God, Whilemina and Lucy are awesome betas. Thank you! This one was a bit tougher than some of the others... how do you think it turned out?  
_

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Roddenberry. Paramount and Abrams play in his sandbox with his permission. I play in theirs, without it. :-)  
_

* * *

4. Kirk, you can never go home again

* * *

"I received a comm concerning your promotion. Congratulations." His mom leans in the doorway of the old farmhouse. She looks exhausted. But her eyes are bright and she smiles at him.

He grins back. "Youngest captain in the history of Starfleet."

Her smile remains. He moves forward but she doesn't budge from the doorway. His eyes flick over her shoulder into the house. "Is Frank...?"

Winona sighs and her smile disappears. So does his. "Yes."

He takes a step back off the porch. "Oh."

Her eyes are pleading with him now, but he turns and walks away. She doesn't follow.

* * *

_Finite!_


	18. Kirk and Chekov, mentor

_Disclaimer: This whole movie was like a sanctioned fanfic wasn't it? LOL. Um, startrek belongs to Roddenberry, and StarTrek XI belongs to paramount and Abrams.  
_

_AN: Well the accent was a bit of a pain, but I muddled through. Let me know if I totally messed it up.  
_

* * *

62. Kirk and Chekov, mentor

* * *

"All right, now the trick is to be confident. You can't show any weaknesses. Women hate to make the first move. You've got to pursue them. Understand?"

"Aye Keptin." There's a beat of silence. "Keptin, how do I do this?"

"You don't take no for an answer. You've got to be persistent, but you can't be aggressive. The first step is to make a girl smile."

"Make smile. Da."

"Right. Now that part's pretty easy. What you do is..."

Bones rolled his eyes. This was not exactly what he'd meant when he'd told Jim to take Chekov under his wing.

* * *

_ Finite.  
_


	19. Chekov, exams

_Author's notes: Complete follow up from chapter 18 (Kirk and Chekov, mentor) because the fellow trekkies on LJ rock my socks off. And inspire me, and make me laugh while I'm writing these at 3 in the morning because I can just not get it out of my head. :-) Thanks to Whil for a quick beta!  
_

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Roddenberry. StarTrek XI is Abram's ultimate fanfic world. This is me playing in his fanfic world. :-)  
_

_

* * *

_30. Chekov, exams

* * *

He is nervous. This is his first test.

It's his first chance to prove himself. It's time to show how much he's learned.

It's his opportunity to prove to the Captain that he was right in taking him on; that he can do this. The Captain has faith in him. He must live up to that faith.

Pavel Chekov looks around the bar and screws up his courage. He throws back his shot of vodka, turns and walks slowly towards the pretty girl in the corner. As he walks, he reviews what he's learned. "Must make smile, must make smile..."

* * *

_oh god...._


	20. Kirk and Chekov, optimism

_AN: Aw I love all my readers! (all 1000+ of you!) Everyone loves Chekov and I do too, so here are the continuing adventures of Chekov and Kirk :-) Ah, this follows Chapters 18 and 19. So go read those first. Thank you to my beta Whilemina for putting up with me!  
_

_Disclaimer: All belongs to Roddenberry. Abrams and Paramount play in his sandbox, I play in theirs.  
_

* * *

63. Kirk and Chekov, optimism

* * *

"Ensign Chekov! How was your night?"

"It was not so good Keptin."

"So I see. What the hell happened?"

"I speak with pretty lady. She was very nice."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"Da. But, the lady, she had boyfriend. He was not so happy with me."

"Ah, I see. Did you see Bones yet? You look like you got hit by a chair."

"Aye Keptin. Two of them."

"Two of them? Must have been some boyfriend."

"Da. He had friends. They were very happy to help."

"Sounds familiar. Didn't anything go right?"

"Aye Keptin. I made her smile."

"Good man!"

* * *

_*snicker*_


	21. Chekov, evacuation

_Disclaimer: Roddenberry created Star Trek, was nice enough to let Paramount and Abrams play, and I just sneak in every once in awhile to steal the toys. I always put them back though!  
_

_AN: This might be the last adventure of Chekov and Kirk for awhile. Unless inspiration strikes again, but I think this will be a good place to pause the little story arc. :-) Thank you Whilemina for betaing! Also, thank you to everyone who reads, whether you review or not! (Although, I'm not a mind reader, so I'd love if you did review and let me know what you think. Reviews = Crack. No for realz. oh god, too much time watch ZQ and CP interviews...)_

_

* * *

_29. Chekov, evacuation

* * *

The bright light through the window wakes him up. He groans and tries to sit up, but a weight on his chest holds him down. Memories flood his mind from the night before, fuzzy as they are, as he stares at the woman currently using him as a pillow. He'd been successful!

The next step, the Captain said, was to evacuate the premises. Bonus points if he got out before she was awake.

He hesitates for a brief moment, considering, then he sighs and settles back down. The Captain is right about a lot. But not, he thinks, about this.

* * *


	22. Kirk, memory

_AN: Thank you readers! You're all awesome. This started out as "Kirk/Spock, persistence of memory" and, as you'll see came NOWHERE near the prompt. However I've been wondering about this for ages... it's a tad crack!tastic... :-) _

_Disclaimer: Roddenberry owns all. He lets Abrams and Paramount play. I like to play in Abrams' AU universe.  
_

* * *

45. Kirk, memory

* * *

"Whales." Kirk's been spinning in the Captain's chair for almost an hour, lost in thought. His sudden exclamation catches the attention of everyone on duty. When he doesn't continue, Sulu and Chekov exchange uneasy glances.

"Whales sir?"

Kirk blinks at him, eyes unfocused, as if he's seeing someone else. "Yes Mr. Sulu. Earth needs humpback whales. Not yet. But she will." His voice trails off uncertainly.

Sulu nods slowly and risks a quick glance at Uhura. The lieutenant is already whispering into her headset, telling Dr. McCoy to get his ass up to the bridge.

"Of course she will, sir."

* * *

_AN2: Aw I feel bad. This drabble is a reference to movie IV: The Voyage Home, in which the crew go back in time to find humpback whales in order to save the Earth. Just... lol just go watch it.  
_


	23. Uhura and Gaila, house rules

_Author's notes: Well between seeing the movie on the big screen (FINALLY), getting sick (UGH), reading way too much Pinto fic on LJ (.. and writing...), and working on Portrait #5 (AT MY BETA'S!) drabble writing seemed to drop off. Never fear, there's a bunch more ready to get checked out and posted. :-)_

_AN2: Whil wrote an awesome companion piece to my Chekov drabbles! Go read it here: _www . fanfiction . net/s/5105195/1/Casanotquite _and leave her some love_ _(Beta pimpage!)_

_Disclaimer: StarTrek belongs to Roddenberry. Nu!StarTrek belongs to Abrams. __  
_

* * *

45. Uhura and Gaila, house rules

* * *

She's never joined their weekly game before. Gaila's asked, but she's always declined. Now, staring at the cards in dismay, she remembers why.

"Come on Uhura, pay up." Kirk's eyes twinkle as he throws an arm around Gaila. Even McCoy's amused; but he's attempting to hide it behind his whiskey.

"This is ridiculous." She has a full house, was sure she'd won, but Gaila has four fives. She glares at her roommate.

Gaila giggles, leaning into Kirk's side. "Come on Uhura. House rules."

Uhura huffs. "Fine." She takes off her shirt and drops it. "But I want a new dealer."

* * *

_Finite!_


	24. KirkGaila, sweet little lies

_AN: I try to reply to every review, but if you don't have an account, I really can't. So unsigned review responses after the fic. And warning: sad fic alert!  
_

_Disclaimer: Roddenberry owns Star Trek. Abrams owns Nu!Trek. I own.... a really pissed off hamster. lol  
_

* * *

57. Kirk/Gaila, sweet little lies

* * *

He is not a liar. He cheats, he fights, he annoys... but he never lies.

The last time he talked to Gaila, she told him she loved him. His response was less than stellar. _That is so weird._

She'd been annoyed and surprised. _Don't you love me too_?

He was grateful for Uhura's interruption because he wasn't going to say that he did. They weren't exclusive and it wasn't the truth; he didn't love her.

But now Gaila is gone. He stares out at the vastness of space, resting place of so many friends, and wishes he'd lied to her.

* * *

_Ok review responses! _

_Evilsapprentice: well those uniforms didn't really leave a lot to take off... boots, shirt and skirt. whose to say this was the first hand? ;-)_

_per_ais: yes, McCoy get to the bridge, the Captain is losing it again :-) (I imagine he gets this call a lot)_

_gitanejazz: I feel for Nero.. definitely obsessed with revenge. I agree he's an awesome villan (I'm kinda partial to the BorgQueen myself)_

_Gatekeeper: yeah Chekov's face in that scene is heartbreaking...  
_


End file.
